


I'm Happy In Your Heartbreak

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Moving In Together, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Miyeon leaves Yuqi after four years of marriage, she moves in with Shuhua for a weekend, but, a weekend becomes three months, much to the bliss of both young women
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 15





	I'm Happy In Your Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I do hope you like this! Tell me! Leave comments xxx !!!

Yeh Shuhua was beyond delighted that her friend Song Yuqi had been left by her wife Miyeon. It meant that Shuhua saw more of Yuqi than she had in years, and, at the moment, Yuqi was pretty much living with her. Shuhua sincerely meant it when she told Yuqi that she didn't have to leave in a hurry from staying at her place. Shuhua was over the moon. She had seen the changes coming into herself as well from the joy of having Yuqi around. Her skin was glowing, her hair was thick and didn't get greasy automatically after washing it, she had lost seven kilos in a week because she was so happy she could barely eat one thing a day - a apple, a banana, a bread roll - and, she just wasn't hungry. Shuhua could stage a situation, but, the one thing she just couldn't do was eat. Yuqi had now lived with Shuhua for three months, and, Shuhua just couldn't believe her luck. Yes, of course it was terrible that Miyeon had taken she and Yuqi's house in the divorce settlement, but, it meant that Yuqi had stayed with her ever since the day that Yuqi rang in tears on the phone and told Shuhua in stuttered words what had happened.

"She says she doesn't love me and never really did because there was this one girl she could never really get over, and..." Yuki had sobbed her heart out over the phone to Shuhua as Shuhua had grabbed her handbag and shoes and car-keys and headed out through her laundry to her garage and manually unlocked the door of her 1980's Leyland Mini.

"It's ok, I'm coming 'round." Shuhua had assured Yuqi lovingly. "It'll be right, love..."

Shuhua had found Yuqi sitting curled up like a genie on her couch, her eyes red and swollen and tear-tracks all over her face with a very red nose. Shuhua thought Yuqi was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A record by The Rose had been playing on the 1960's yellow and white gramophone on one of the inbuilt shelves around the mantle of the fireplace which was now smouldered down, now providing much warmth.

"Right, you're coming home with me, nothin' to say about it." Shuhua had told Yuqi, cuddling her tightly on the couch.

Yuqi had stayed in the sitting room while Shuhua packed up her clothes, make-up, shoes, phone, and laptop into a couple of bags, and, then, once her Mini had been well and truly stuffed to within an inch of it's life, Shuhua went back inside, and, quite nobily, picked Yuqi up as though Yuqi was her bride - if fucking only! - and, suceeded in two things:

Making Yuqi smile and laugh, and, having Yuqi wrap her arms around her neck and press her face up into Shuhua's neck.

Shuhua swore she had heard the archangels choir or whatever it was fat and drunk priests with dripping noses in moss-ridden cathedrals moaned on about with such distinction even though they preferred 1980's punk in their prysbetry's.

The drive back to Shuhua's had been quiet as Yuqi had gone to sleep in the passenger seat. As a result, Shuhua had changed direction on the roads and had spent two hours driving around the city, not wanting Yuqi to wake up; at the end of it, Shuhua decided that if she one the £40,000,000 in the national lottery, she had five houses on her wishlist.

When they arrived back at Shuhua's finally, Yuqi was under the impression that it really had only been five minutes. Shuhua couldn't help smiling. It was like when you had a little child who went to sleep at home and woke up in the the seat of a trolley in the supermarket. Time and events went by and they don't know.

"Are you hungry?" Shuhua asked Yuqi.

"Yeah." Yuqi had nodded. "Do you have any chocolate?"

"Bruge eat your heart out." Shuhua had winked before unloading a block of Cadbury's Peppermint, Cadbury's hazlenut, Cadbury's Original Marvelous Creations, and, a block of Green & Black's rich dark.

"Don't they always have servants here in England called Cadbury?" Yuqi had remarked after a fortifying bite of hazlenut chocolate. Shuhua had laughed.

"Yeah, and Melbourne." She said. "Lord Melbourne's are everywhere."

"Mackintosh." Yuqi quipped.

"Hm?" Shuhua looked at her, just having been opening the door of the fridge to get the cream out so she could make herself a coffee.

"Fancy having a name that is also a rain coat." Yuqi's brows furrowed.

"No, darling, I think that -" Shuhua had burst out laughing again. "Oh, dear me." Shuhua murmured to herself. "Yes, love, absolutely agree." She answered.

Yuqi giggled. "You think I'm very silly, don't you."

"Yeah, a bit." Shuhua leant on her island bench, her elbows on the edge with her forearms folded over one another. "But you're the lovliest thing in the world to me and I want you to stay forever." Shuhua twitched her nose like a bunny or the witch from the 1960's telly show, "Bewitched" and Yuqi, with a giggle, leant in and pressed her nose and forehead up against Shuhua's for a moment, her eyes twinkling prettily. 

They had come up with that due to Thumper.

"Don't rabbits have a thing where they do this head touch?" Shuhua had texted Yuqi when Yuqi had randomly texted her a meme of Thumper getting kissed by his lady rabbit, his feet flopping up and down excitedly and his ears twisting up around one another. Yuqi had soon found evidence of this head-touch, and, when the two girls knocked off work, they figured it out in Shuhua's sitting room with consistent cries of, "Ooh, you lezzie!" and "Bugger me, what a right lezzie you are, hands off!!!"

They both got ready for bed not long after, and, Shuhua convinced Yuqi to get into a nice warm bath for a bit. While Yuqi was in there, Shuhua made up the bed in the second bedroom, and, for good measure, put in a couple of scented candles and hoped that Yuqi was relaxed and that she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night, coughing and gagging, and spluttering, "Is that chemical agent orange?!"

"Oh, shit, Shuhua!" Yuqi had called not too long after. Shuhua had just been wiping down the island bench.

"What's the matter?" Shuhua knocked on the bathroom door, letting Yuqi know that she was listening.

"Can you get me some knickers and a pad? My period's started!" Yuqi explained.

"God, they pick their sodding moments don't they?!" Shuhua had howled.

Yuqi had nearly gone to her knees, she laughed so much. 

"Sorry!" Yuqi apologised.

"Bae, it's alright, you don't need to apologise." Shuhua soothed her down. "Back in a minute."

Eventually, they had gone to bed, but, while Shuhua slept soundly, Yuqi was awake, mainly due to the fact that she had slept for ages in Shuhua's Mini.

"Shuhua?" Yuqi went through Shuhua's open bedroom door and climbed onto her bed, touching her shoulder.

Shuhua woke up instantly. "Yeah, sweetheart?" She turned over half onto her side and looked up at Yuqi. She didn't need to turn on the lamps; her bay windows had their curtains parted over them and a mix of moonlight and the distant smouldering glow of streetlight illuminated the bedroom gently.

"I can't sleep." Yuqi said. "Can you stay up with me?" 

Shuhua smiled softly. "Yeah, love, sure."

She and Yuqi had stayed up half the night watching British sit-coms that Shuhua had on DVD, and, eventually, the two of them drifted off at about four curled up together on the couch. 

Three months on, things were as blissful as ever, as they might have ever been for both young women.

Shuhua hoped Yuqi never left, and, unbeknownst to her, Yuqi hoped that Shuhua never wanted her to leave.


End file.
